Golfers are forever attempting to improve their golf swing. Typically, a golf swing is the same or nearly the same regardless of whether the golfer is using a wood or an iron. The training by which a golfer improves his or her swing is such as to teach the muscles hollow to react and how to move in concert one with another, thereby improving the “muscle memory”. Accordingly, there are many devices known, and many professionals who are employed, for purposes of teaching and improving the golf swing of golfers everywhere.
Included among the known devices that are used to improve the golf swing are a number of such devices which employ light sources, light reflectors, or light beams, and which are either built into a golf club or may be attached to a golf club. They are usually mounted to the shaft of the club, and are employed so as to provide a visual indication to the golfer as to the impact face all of the golf club head, and whether it is squared to the target line at the actual point of impact of the golf club head with a golf ball.
However, such devices, including the golf swing practice device of the present invention, are very often used without the presence of a golf ball because their purpose is to improve the swing of the golf club so that when it does impact a golf ball, the ball will travel in the intended direction.
Light equipped devices, and laser equipped devices such as the present device, will create a light trace on the ground or on a practice mat and the like, at the feet of and in front of the golfer, when functioning. Strictly speaking, a relational image is projected onto the ground and it will typically take the form of a dot or line when the light beam impinges on the ground. The present invention, along with several prior art devices which are discussed below, projects two beams of light onto the ground during the downswing of the golf club, so that the intersection of the beams of light at the intended point of impact of the golf club with the golf ball reveals a proper swing, with the club head being square to the intended direction of travel of the ball.
Another aspect of the present invention provides for a third laser light which is located at the top end of the golf club when the golf swing practice device is secured to the golf club, whereby a further indication to the golfer or an observer such as an instructor can be given to ensure that the backswing has been proper, and to ensure that the plane of the swing of the golf club remains essentially planar. When the third laser light projects a line onto the ground, then the golfer and/or the instructor/observer can determine that the club rotation during the backswing has been correct. For example, when the lead arm (the arm of the golfer which is closest to the target) of the golfer is substantially parallel to the ground during the backswing or downswing, then if the club is in the correct plane of the swing, the image from the third laser light will impinge on the ground at or near the ball and/or along the intended line of flight of the ball.
Of course, with either of the pair of first laser light sources, or the third laser light source being activated, an indication is given to the golfer and/or the instructor/observer whether or not the club face of the golf club is “open” or “closed”, and thus an indication will be given as to whether upon impact of the golf club with a golf ball the ball will travel in the intended direction or veer to the right or left of the intended path.
Typically, laser light for purposes of the present invention is projected from well known laser diodes, which typically have a wavelength all of 635–688 millimeters, with a maximum output of 5 mW. Such laser diodes are typically found in devices including laser pointers and light; and are particularly suited for use in the present invention since the light output is red, and is therefore not generally affected by ambient light.
The golf swing practice device the present invention is typically adapted to be releasably attached to any standard golf club, including woods, irons, and putters. It may also be permanently attached to a golf club so as to provide a practice club, but such would not be suitable for use during an actual golf game. Among other things, the presence of the golf swing practice device would offend the rules and protocol of golf.
The practice mat of the present invention replicates, in some respects, the mats that are employed at driving ranges and the like, but also provides a second zone which can be employed for purposes of determining the tracking of the golf club face, to provide for practice swings prior to actually addressing a golf ball, and also to permit practice of putting strokes.
To that end, the first zone of the practice mat has a higher elevation than the second zone. This permits the golfer to take a few practice swings, and when the golfer is satisfied that he or she has the swing perfected for the next stroke, the golfer then shuffles forward a bit and addresses a ball placed in the second zone.
The practice mat of the present invention also provides means to determine and annunciate or otherwise indicate the speed of the golf club within the impact zone, and optionally the direction of travel of the golf club.